Door panel edge seals are commonly used for sealing enclosure doors of cargo containers, truck vans, truck trailers, railway freight cars and the like. Deflectable seals provide a slidable, positive seal against the exposed side edge surface of movable enclosure doors, particularly the retractable rear doors of over-the-road commercial truck trailers. In such applications, it is important to provide an air-tight and/or weatherproof seal about the interface between the retractable door and the door frame in order to prevent outside air, dust and moisture from penetrating from the exposed side of the door around the door/frame interface through to the protected side of the door.